


and i see colors when i hear your voice

by ohcinnamon



Category: Smosh
Genre: 100 drabble challenge: day four, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcinnamon/pseuds/ohcinnamon
Summary: The first color Shayne sees in seven years is red.





	and i see colors when i hear your voice

**Author's Note:**

> yet another drabble from my 100 day challenge! i feel like i could've done better with this one, but oh well. it's writing, at least! the prompt for this one was the word “crimson.”
> 
> (title from "synesthesia" by andrew mcmahon in the wilderness)

The first color Shayne sees in seven years is red.

He’s not expecting it, of course; nobody ever expects it. He hasn’t seen color in years, knows that’s just how it works; after hitting puberty he has to wait until he meets his soulmate to finally see in color again. He’s somewhat jealous — of his friends that can already see, of his parents, of his older brothers — of all those who can remember just how blue the sky got on a summer day, or the rich green of the grass. It’s something he took for granted, something he misses dearly.

Damien, however, doesn’t seem to be bothered too much by it. “ _I can’t see for shit, anyway,_ ” he always jokes with Shayne, pushing his glasses up every time. He usually waves it off, saying that whenever the color comes back is fine with him, and he’ll be ready about it. Shayne just wishes he could be as nonchalant about the whole thing; he wants to meet his soulmate already, _damn it_.

Damien, so to speak, is Shayne’s best friend, the guy who goes along with his shenanigans on a daily basis. He’s also the guy currently walking Shayne to his car, trying to make up for very nearly screwing him over in an improv game earlier. It’s very, very tempting to give and let Damien get what he wants — after all, Shayne can’t say no to him half the time anyway — but he keeps his guard up.

“Come on, let me take you for coffee some time,” Damien is joking, bumping him with his hip as they head off set, toward the parking lot. “It’s been a long day, and that Disney Humor is gonna kill both of us if we don’t do something fun right about now.”

“Yeah, right,” Shayne quips, pulling his keys out of his pocket. “Like I trust you taking me anywhere after you _nearly coated me in shaving cream_.”

“That was part of the improv game, not my fault!” Damien protests, stepping in front of Shayne’s car door before he can make an escape. “Come on, dude, let me make it up to you. If you hate it, we’ll never do it again. You have my word. One date.”

So it’s a _date_? That’s where things get tricky.

And Shayne _wants_ to go on a date with him, he really does, but he has his reasons for being hesitant. He doesn’t date much, is the truth — he tries, he really does, but it just feels like passing the time until he finds his soulmate. He’s heard of soulmates who don’t see color until a few dates in, or even a few months, in rare cases, but at the same time, he’s always skeptical. He feels like he would _know_ if he met his soulmate, even if the world was still black and white for a while.

The thing is, though...Damien’s really cute, in a sweet kind of way. It hasn’t been long since they became friends, but when he smiles, Shayne gets this fuzz in his stomach and his chest fills and holds, and that’s not something he’s used to feeling around people he considers his _friends_. It’s kind of stupid, but part of him wishes that the world would’ve burst into color when they met just so that he’d have an excuse to go on more than one little date with him. He’s quickly learning that he’s not good at suppressing feelings for people that he’s not supposed to fall for — at least, in the grand scheme of things, anyway.

But today? Today, for some reason, he decides that he doesn’t care. _Fuck it. It’s one date_. _I'll be fine._ Damien even said they never had to do it again. What does he have to lose?

“All right, I’ll go out with y—”

— he can’t finish his sentence, because just then there’s a bright flash of light behind his eyes, almost like the flash of a camera right in his face, and he steps back with it, surprised. His hands come up to rub at his eyes, and when he opens them again...

The first color he sees in seven years is _crimson_ , so so red that it startles Shayne a bit at first. It’s the color of Damien’s sweater, which, coincidentally, also matches the  rapidly darkening flush in his cheeks. He’s got dark brown hair, matched perfectly by warm brown eyes, and Shayne can’t look away from the saturation.

Oh. _Oh._

It takes them both a moment to digest what’s going on, and neither of them moves; Shayne can’t even imagine what it must look like to passersby. They stay there, staring at each other and all of the sudden _color_ , and Shayne wonders how anyone could ever take seeing things like this for granted. His soulmate, his _best friend_ , is standing right in front of him, beautifully painted in reds and browns and pinks — so warm, so inviting — and it’s everything he’d hoped for and more.

“This is...a brighter shirt than I expected it to be,” Damien finally mumbles, breaking the silence. There’s a small smile on his lips, but his gaze still wide and mesmerized. His eyes sparkle with something Shayne can’t quite read, but it’s intriguing all the time. “Sorry about that. Must be an eyesore.”

“It’s not,” Shayne murmurs back, feeling more than a little bit breathless. “I mean, it’s brighter than I was expecting, but...it’s a good first color. I like it a lot.”

“I like _you_ a lot,” Damien says, and Shayne can tell by the the way he slaps his hand over his mouth, expression going bashful, that he hadn’t intended to say that out loud. He’s _adorable_.

“I like you too,” Shayne echoes, unable to stop the grin spreading across his face. “I might take you up on that date, actually — or, you know, a lot of dates.”

Damien mirrors his grin, running a hand through his hair. It’s almost stupid, how cute it is. “Yeah, I think it might be a bit weird to turn down a date with your soulmate.”

“So...coffee?” Shayne asks, his stomach turning excitedly. This feels like the start of something really, really good.

“Of course,” Damien answers, tentatively taking his hand and twining their fingers, almost shyly. He looks up, beaming, and it maybe makes Shayne melt a little bit on the inside. Just maybe. Except for how it's not _maybe_ , it's _definitely_. “I want to get used to seeing colors with you.”


End file.
